In recent years, broadband has quickly replaced dial-up as the primary method for accessing the Internet. One consequence of this broadband communications revolution is that Internet users have now come to expect fast performance from network sites. With a high-speed broadband network connection, a user may quickly become frustrated with a network site that is slow to load.